ronin_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Miller
Ryan Miller is a major antagonist of the fanfiction series the Ronin Chronicles. He was a UNSC Marine, later a Spartan-IV, before betraying them and joining the Insurrection. Character History 'Enlistment and the Human Covenant War' Ryan Miller enlisted in the UNSC upon turning eighteen during the Human-Covenant war. He joined the UNSC Marine Corps, and proved to many that he had a strong enough will to accomplish any task. Along with this, he quickly gained attention from others because of his extreme hatred and scorn towards the Covenant. This often resulted in him killing valuable POWs or acts of insubordination, most of which should have incurred serious punishment. However, he always managed to get out with a slap on the wrist on account of his high level of skill. the people from ONI took interest in this type of behavior and kept tabs on him for quite some time during and after the war. The years that followed the Human Covenant war finally came to an end, and that left Ryan with nothing left to do but guard idle bases in the middle of desolate UNSC colonies. Finally word came out that the UNSC had made a new Spartan Program, Ryan knew that was his ticket back into the fight. Attempting to enlist he qualified for everything, physical tests he blew through with hardly a problem, mentally he was a genius, but during one of the tests they found that there was something different about Ryan Miller, although he was insanely intelligent and was in excellent condition physically, but he showed signs of many psychological problems such as narcissistic and sociopathic tendencies. Which in the eyes of the military officials of the UNSC, was considered unfit for duty. However, ONI looked at it as an advantage, some one with the physical attributes of a Spartan as well as a higher intelligence could operate under extreme conditions. They accepted Ryan into the Spartan IV program and immediately started with the augmentations. Months after his initial entry into the program, Ryan began his first mission as a Spartan IV. His skill set was pushed towards infiltration missions as well as the assassination of Sangheili and Insurrectionist forces. Bringing down many foes Ryan exceeded the expectations of ONI. This however, brought about the inner bloodlust that had been locked away since the end of the Human-Covenant war. He became increasingly resistant to orders, and although his missions were always a success, they were on his terms, not his superior Officers. This displeased ONI and they soon felt the need to take action. Ryan had been sent to kill a few Insurrectionists aboard an oil tanker to prevent the shipment from reaching their main supply yards. He had done so and had cleared almost half of the ship when Agents from ONI’s Special Operations Division boarded the tanker in search of Ryan Miller. Their mission, was to eliminate the Spartan IV with extreme prejudice. Ryan found out about this treachery soon after he reached the control room. Surprisingly enough, he had sensed this course of action ONI had taken was long overdue and he was expecting it. The ONI Agents had finally made it to the doors of the control room when Ryan’s voice erupted over the intercom, “You may think you have everything in the palm of your hand soldiers of ONI, but you have yet to even grasp true power, what you seek beyond those doors is not something that will be easily obtained. I will destroy every last one of you, and I can assure you that no one will be leaving this ship alive.” After that the channel went dark and the Agents tried to force their way inside the doors. What followed was an explosion that blew the door open knocking back the few Agents standing in the way, fire erupted from the opening forcing the soldiers backward. Once the initial blast cleared there were small fires and debris throughout the hallway. Through the smoke and embers emerged a Spartan, his colors no longer that of UNSC, but of Steel and blood red. The Spartans visor had even changed and was now the same red that burned through the hallways of the facility. The few Agents that had survived attempted to stand only to be struck down by the Spartan. All ONI personnel that boarded that ship never left, and as the entire tanker went up in flames one man stood amongst the destruction. This man may once have been known as Ryan Miller of the UNSC Spartan IV Program, but now... He is known only as Trident. As he looked into the dark waters below the ship he knew, that this was only the beginning. The destruction of ONI and it’s members would soon come to pass, and Trident would be there to silence them. Personality Abilities Trivia *Halo Reach Armor Variants: Helmet: Mark V UA HUL: Shoulders: JFO: Chest Piece: Assault Commando: Visor color: Black. Category:Antagonists Category:Spartan-IVs Category:Human Characters